Mayflower
225px |strength = 2 |health = 3 |cost = 3 |set = Event |class = Smarty |tribe = Flower Plant |trait = Amphibious |ability = When this hurts the Zombie Hero, Conjure a Corn, Squash or Bean. |flavor text = Do April showers bring Mayflowers? My goodness, isn't that a personal question!}} Mayflower is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and has 2 /3 . It has the Amphibious trait, and its ability Conjures a random corn, squash, or bean card every time it hurts the zombie hero. Mayflower was introduced during the 2016 Thanksgiving event alongside Turkey Rider. As of January 24th, 2017, both of them were made craftable. It had a special pack which included , Sow Magic Beans, and it. The pack costed 400 s. Origins It is based on the plant in real life with the same name. It is also partially based on the Mayflower, the first English Separatists transporting ship to North America that sailed in 1620, which is a reference to its availability during Thanksgiving and its Amphibious trait. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Trait:' Amphibious *'Ability:' When this hurts the Zombie Hero, Conjure a Corn, Squash or Bean. *'Set:' Event Card description Do April showers bring Mayflowers? My goodness, isn't that a personal question! Update history Update 1.8.23 *Added to the game. Update 1.10.14 *Set change: Super-Rare → Event Update 1.10.22 *Became craftable. Strategies With Mayflower is slightly similar to with reversed stats, but the ability makes it shine. However, this only works if the Mayflower hurts the zombie hero so it is ideal to play in an aquatic lane, unless an Amphibious zombie blocks the path. Use plant tricks that damage, destroy, or Bounce zombies so that Mayflower can hit the zombie hero. Most likely, if Mayflower hurts the zombie hero, there is a high chance that you would earn a bean since there are more beans than squashes or corn. Try to keep allowing Mayflower to hit the zombie hero to have a chance at one of the possible legendary cards, however, it also has a very high chance of giving you bean cards which could be used to boost a bean-based deck such as Admiral Navy Bean. Take note as you may get cards that may not work out with your deck or get weak ones like Sting Bean and Weenie Beanie. While can use this in a flower deck, this can become somewhat detrimental as while Mayflower itself can still benefit from and Briar Rose, the cards it give you are generally not suitable for a flower deck. Speaking of Briar Rose, it is a good plant to keep your opponent from easily destroying Mayflower, and can be useful for protecting Mayflower from a big Amphibious threat like . A good synergy when playing as Green Shadow is to use Espresso Fiesta or on it, as its bonus attacks can hit the zombie hero, and give you more cards in your hand. Green Shadow can also use this with Bananasaurus Rex, as it will get +1 /+1 when Mayflower gives a card. Captain Cucumber can be used with Mayflower to reduce the cost of all cards Mayflower conjures. Below here is a list of cards that can be Conjured by Mayflower: Bean: Sting Bean, Clique Peas, Black-Eyed Pea, Coffee Grounds, Moonbean, Espresso Fiesta, Admiral Navy Bean, Magic Beanstalk, Weenie Beanie, Cosmic Bean, Sow Magic Beans, Cool Bean, , Bean Counter, Navy Bean, Jumping Bean, and Squash: Body-Gourd, Winter Squash, The Great Zucchini, , , and Smashing Pumpkin Corn: Corn Dog, , and Cornucopia Against Because of its low stats, it shouldn't be too difficult to destroy, however, if it is played on an aquatic lane, it can be very difficult to get to it, especially if the player is playing as Rustbolt, Z-Mech, or Professor Brainstorm. If the player happens to play as a hero or use a deck with no access to aquatic lanes, the best option is to play tricks like Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, or Cakesplosion. If it gets boosted, Rocket Science, Cut Down to Size, Locust Swarm, or are good options as well. heroes, despite not having any Amphibious zombies, are good at combating Mayflower, due to the usage of cards such as Terrify, Sumo Wrestler, Rolling Stone, and Celestial Custodian. Terrify and Sumo Wrestler can move Mayflower out of the aquatic lane, Rolling Stone and Celestial Custodian can destroy it due to its low strength, and Landscaper can decrease its strength when revealed. If the player is playing as Rustbolt, Shrink Ray can be played to make sure Mayflower cannot attack and turn it to a lane waster, assuming it doesn't get boosted by tricks like Fertilize and Plant Food. Gallery Trivia *It is the first event card in the Smarty class. *It was the first special edition plant exclusive to Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. **Technically, was a special edition plant that was introduced before Mayflower, however, it first appeared in Plants vs. Zombies 2, not Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. *Its description references the proverb "March winds and April showers bring forth May flowers." *Its ability might be a reference to how corn, squash, and beans are all popular Thanksgiving food. **When it Conjures a plant, what seems like a plate of corn, squash, and green beans float above Mayflower's head. *It and Spyris are the only cards with the Amphibious trait. **Coincidentally, they are both event cards in the Smarty class. *It, Mad Chemist, Trick or Treater, Quasar Wizard and Eureka are the only Conjuring cards that cannot Conjure themselves. **It is also the only plant Conjuring card that cannot Conjure itself. Category:Flower cards Category:Amphibious cards Category:Event cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Thanksgiving cards Category:Conjuring cards